


Fanart: Can You Still Love Me Tomorrow?

by ChutJeDors



Series: ChutJeDors' Art [6]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChutJeDors/pseuds/ChutJeDors
Summary: Fanart based onImaginebeatles'fic "Can You Still Love Me Tomorrow?"
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: ChutJeDors' Art [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692922
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Fanart: Can You Still Love Me Tomorrow?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImagineBeatles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Can You Still Love Me Tomorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147119) by [ImagineBeatles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles). 



> This is my special pretty present to Puck, and we sneakily collaborated presents to each other - she wrote the fic and i did the pic! Go read it now!!!

> _“Oh, you like it eh? Pretending to be my boyfriend. Getting me to curl up on the couch with you, play with your hair, kiss your jaw,” Paul said, grinning and John flushed at that and nudged his friend in return._
> 
> _“Oh, shut up.”_
> 
> _“No, don’t worry. I get it. I am exceptionally handsome and incredibly sexy. No wonder you’d like it,” Paul teased and John rolled his eyes at that and just ignored him. Looking up above them, though, John noticed something green hanging down above their heads. Frowning, he had another look and felt himself freeze as he realised what it was.  
> _
> 
> **_Mistletoe._ **
> 
> _“This has to be a fucking joke.”_

2017, hand-drawn, redrawn and coloured with Sketches Pro on iPad 3  


**Author's Note:**

> THE TREE IS NOT ON FIRE!!!! it’s just LIT as hELL. read the fic to see that it is not, indeed, on fire but something else sure is…. i wonder if it’s john’s dick
> 
> Please tell me what you think of this!! <3
> 
> You can see more of my art in the series!


End file.
